Mémoire d'un héros
by Harukasa
Summary: Il avait été trop présent dans mon existence pour que je le laisse partir seul...


_Le 3 mai 1999, à Godric's Hollow_

«A vous qui avez toujours été là pour moi,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser à ceux que j'ai laissé. Vous faire souffrir n'est absolument pas mon but. Nous avons déjà trop souffert ces dernières années. C'est pour cela que je vous le demanderai, égoïstement je le sais, dans ce qui sera ma dernière supplique: ne portez pas mon deuil.

Mon départ n'a rien de triste ni désespéré, non. Cela n'a également rien à voir avec un acte irréfléchi ou immature. C'est ici tout le contraire. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, comme j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'entrevoir cette issue.

Je...Depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, sachez-le. Même si je n'en ai rien montré jusque là...Après tout, nous avions vaincu. Je ne tenais pas à vous accabler de nouveaux soucis. Il était tant pour vous de vivre, d'avancer.

Cependant, lorsque je vous ai observé vous reconstruire, tous, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que cette voie là n'était pas pour moi.

C'est pour cela, Ginevra, que j'ai dû te mettre de côté. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai réfuté nos sentiments. Car je t'aime, c'est une évidence. Et pour mon amour infini, j'ai fais ce qui me semblait être le plus juste. Je t'ai laissé partir. Car je savais alors que je te quitterai moi aussi.

Cette réalisation m'est survenue naturellement. Il n'y eut ni doutes, ni pleurs, ni aucune peur. J'ai simplement su que ce chemin était le meilleur pour moi.

Toute ma vie, je n'eus de liberté véritable. Ma vie fut guidée par une seule visée. Celle que vous me connaissez tous.

Bien que ma réelle existence ne commença que tardivement, lorsque je découvris notre monde. Ce que je ne savais pas, à ce moment là, c'était que je quittai une prison pour une autre, ô combien plus cruelle.

Ma vie chez les Dursley, à défaut d'être heureuse, m'était claire et acquise. Je devais travailler pour subvenir à mes besoins et satisfaire les leurs, c'était ma seule vérité. Cette vie était certes, médiocre, mais au moins, je savais quoi en attendre. Alors...Voyez-vous, lorsque j'aperçu le monde magique, je fus...comblé.

Cet espace inconnu, ces nouvelles et infinies possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, furent semblables à une bénédiction. «J'étais libre, enfin!» C'est ce que je pensai. Mais la dure réalité me rattrapa. J'eu à peine le temps d'entrevoir toutes les alternatives qui s'offraient à moi, que l'on me fit tomber de ma bienheureuse utopie. J'étais «l'élu», «celui-qui-a-survécu», le «sauveur».

Comment vouliez-vous que j'imagine autre chose que cela?

On m'avait dit que j'étais celui qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de notre aire. Que j'étais un héros national ; ou plutôt que j'étais celui qui devait tenir ce statut. Je venais juste de sortir d'une cage, que l'on me fit entrer dans une autre. M'en étais-je rendu compte à l'époque? Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais naïf...j'étais heureux.

Peut-être est-ce cela, qui m'a perdu...

La découverte d'un nouveau monde, mais aussi de nouvelles personnes me fit le plus grand bien. J'y rencontrais Hagrid, mon premier ami du monde magique — pour ne pas dire premier ami tout court. Puis, vinrent mes deux meilleurs amis: Ron et Hermione. Vous sans qui je n'aurai certainement pas survécu jusque là. Vous qui m'avez toujours aidé, épaulé et encouragé, je vous en remercie. Je vous remercie de m'avoir enfin fait découvrir ce qu'était une amitié durable et véritable.

Me pardonnerez-vous un jour, mes amis, de vous avoir ainsi abandonné?

Mais qu'était-ce, une amitié, en temps de guerre?

Pour celui que le monde sorcier considérait comme le «sauveur», cela ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un danger irrationnel menaçant ceux qu'il aimait. Toutes ces nouvelles rencontres que j'avais fais, toutes ces merveilleuses personnes à qui je tenais, furent évincée par _son_ arrivée. C'est elle qui marqua le début de ma réelle destinée, ainsi que celui de ma perte. Après tout: «_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.»

Pour moi, ma destinée était claire : je devais vaincre Voldemort pour appeler à une vie paisible. Cependant, je n'avais pas encore compris le lien si vicieux qui nous liait, lui et moi. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, que j'aurais dû être plus clairvoyant, plus conscient de la réalité des choses. Mais j'étais également trop obnubilé par mon ennemi et par ma convoitise d'une vie meilleure. Il est également vrai que ce n'est pas avec des «si» que l'on refera le monde. Je m'en rend bien compte aujourd'hui.

C'est pourquoi je me dois d'accepter mes erreurs passées. Tout ce qui a fais de moi celui que je suis à cette heure, fait parti de mon être. Toutes mes expériences passées — bonnes ou mauvaises — m'ont aidé à évoluer. Et dans quelques temps, je découvrirai enfin celui que je suis vraiment. Celui que je suis et serais sans doute pour l'éternité.

En regardant en arrière, depuis la fin de notre guerre, je comprend. Je comprend que jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu continuer, peu importe à quel point je l'aurai voulu.

J'avais vaincu Voldemort. J'avais vaincu celui qui guidait ma vie. J'avais accompli ma destinée. J'avais vaincu l'être qui avait eu le plus d'importance dans ma vie — je ne peux le nier, il m'avait fais devenir celui que j'étais aujourd'hui, aussi vil fut-il. J'avais non seulement vaincu mon ennemi, mais j'avais aussi accompli mon but. J'arrivais au bout du chemin qui avait été tracé pour moi. Et lorsque je me retrouvais devant ce monde inconnu et effrayant, auquel je ne savais à quoi m'attendre, je réalisai l'ampleur de cette cruelle prophétie.

J'avais vaincu.

«_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_.»

Mais lorsque l'un d'eux se faisait tuer de la main de l'autre pour vivre; l'équilibre n'était-il pas rompu? Si cette douce balance qui avait guidé une part de leur existence se déséquilibrait, qu'arrivait-il à celui qui restait?

Oui, je l'avais tué et j'avais survécu. Mais avais-je réellement pu vivre? Durant un temps, un très court et bref instant, j'ai vécu. J'ai vécu comme jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce que l'imaginer. Et lorsque cette douce torpeur s'évanouit, je recommençai à survivre.

_Il _avait été trop présent dans mon existence pour partir seul. J'étais celui qui l'avait plus que tout effrayé et compris en même temps. J'étais celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il était celui qui me comprenait comme personne ne le ferait plus. J'étais une part de lui et il était une part de moi.

Lorsque cette part de lui qui était présente en moi disparut, je me senti seul. Seul comme jamais je ne m'étais senti. En le tuant, j'avais aussi abandonné une part de moi. Et cette part que j'avais laissé, je devais la retrouver. A tout prix.

Car, qu'est-ce qu'un homme s'il est incomplet?

J'espère que vous m'avez compris. Car je ne m'étendrai plus. Laisser une trop longue lettre derrière moi ne ferait que ressasser le passé. Il est tant pour vous, comme pour moi, de passer à la prochaine étape. Ma vie s'achève aujourd'hui, mais la votre commence maintenant. Il est tant de laisser le passé, d'avancer. Mes dernier mots seront les suivants:

Mes amis, vivez.»

_Harry J. P._


End file.
